(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for pulling hides from animal carcasses. More specifically, this invention relates to devices used in meat processing plants to pull hides from livestock carcasses, especially hides from bovine carcasses. Those skilled in the art are the operators of these hide pulling machines in the processing plants.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Hide pulling machines are well known devices in animal processing industries. Whether the animal is being skinned strictly for the hide or to facilitate later butchering of the carcass, hide pulling devices are regularly used in removal of the animals' skin or hide.
Before removal of the hide from livestock begins, the animal carcass is usually suspended by the animal's hind legs so that the carcass is hanging vertically with the animal's head end toward the processing plant's floor. The typical procedure for removing a hide begins at the uppermost hind end of the animal. The hide is initially loosened from the animal carcass so that a flap of hide is created that hangs down from the hind end of the animal toward the head end. The amount of hide initially detached from the carcass must be sufficient to attach to a hide pulling machine.
In most hide pulling processes the amount of hide required to be initially loosened is determined by the length of the individual animal measured from head end to hind end and the positioning of the hide pulling machine. The part of the hide pulling machine to which the hide is actually attached is typically fixed with respect to height. For that reason a greater amount of hide must be loosened from a shorter carcass so that the portion of loosened hide will be long enough to reach and be attached to the hide pulling machine. The portion of the machine that does the actual pulling must be positioned near or below the head of the carcass so that the hide may be pulled down from the hind end of the animal and over the head of the carcass. This over-the-head procedure makes it possible to remove the hide in one large piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,749 to COUTURE discloses an apparatus by which an animal carcass is suspended by its hind legs. In addition to the suspension apparatus, a hide pulling mechanism is also disclosed. While the pulling machine is not completely shown, it is explained that the hide is pulled downwardly either by linear motion or by rotation about a rotary device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,284 to COOK discloses a hide pulling method and apparatus. COOK shows a mechanical means for pulling the hide from a beef carcass in a manner so as to avoid both damage to the carcass and the hide. The disclosed method includes pulling the hide from the skull of the carcass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,130 to McDONNELL discloses a hide pulling process in which an electrical current is applied to the carcass while the hide is pulled over the head of the animal.